


drunk and overprotective

by we_purple_them



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Humor, I suck at tags, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec, send help
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_purple_them/pseuds/we_purple_them
Summary: Alec versucht selbst im betrunkenem Zustand Magnus zu beschützen.





	drunk and overprotective

Leise hörte man den Schlüssel im Schloss drehen.

Es folgte das metallische Klicken des Türschlosses und die Tür schwang auf. Kichernd klammerte sich Alec an Magnus fest, als er durch den fehlenden Halt der Holztür nach vorne kippte.

"Hast du dir noch Alkohol bestellt als ich meinen Lippenstift nachziehen war Alexander?" fragte der Hexenmeister verwirrt als, nachdem sich der Shadowhunter von ihm gelöst hatte um seine Jacke wegzuhängen, er den Flurschrank mitnahm.

"Nein isch hatte nur dasch eine Bier:" antwortete Alec durch den Alkohol nuschelnd.

Als Magnus sich, nachdem er ebenfalls seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte, umdrehte lag Alec auf dem Bauch vor der Eingangstür und starrte sie an.

"Darling? Was genau machst du da?"

Der Hexenmeister hockte sich vor den Schattenjäger und nahm dessen Hand in die seine.

"Isch beschütze disch. Falsch ein Dämon reinkommt werde isch ihn töten, damit er dir nischt weh tun kann." lallte der Bogenschütz ihm entgegen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln immernoch die Haustür beobachtete.

"Mein Held." murmelte der Hexenmeister lächelnd, was sich zu einem Grinsen ausbreitete, als der Schwarzhaarige ihn stolz anlächelte.

"Komm du Held. Der Boden ist ungemütlich. Du solltest ins Bett kommen."

Schwerfällig und murrend drehte sich Alexander auf den Rücken, um sich von Magnus auf die Beine ziehen zulassen. Schwankend gingen sie zusammen in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Magnusch?" nuschelte der Bogenschütze

"Ja, Alexander?" gespannt wartete Magnus auf seine Antwort.

"Du bischt wunderschön. Isch liebe deine Augen. Deine rischtigen Augen. Die die unter deinem Zauberglansch erscheinen, wenn du die Kontrolle im Bett verlierscht." flüsterte der Betrunkene seinem Liebhaber so leise zu, als wäre es ein großes Geheimnis, was unbedingt bewahrt werden musste.

Magnus spürte wie das Blut in seine Wange schoss. Nie fand jemand seine Augen schön oder auch nur sehenswert. Er versteckte sie schon so lange mit seiner Magie, dass er nach dem Aufstehen eher den Glanz aus Gewohnheit darüberlegte. Auch hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er diesen beim Sex nicht mehr halten könnte, doch als er genauer darüber nachgrübelte viel ihm auf, dass Alec stets in seine Augen zu sehen schien. Nicht mit Ekel, sondern mit unübersehbarer Erregung.

Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen, als er an die furchtbaren Geschehnisse dachte, die ihm wegen seiner Augen schon widerfahren sind.

"Nischt weinen schonscht geht dein Make-up weg!"

Der Hexenmeister spürte wie sich große raue Hände auf seine Wangen legten und lächelte dem Shadowhunter zu. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste die Handinnenflächen seines Freundes.

Verträumt grinste ihm der Andere zu.

"Lass uns weitergehen. Du solltest deinen Rausch ausschlafen, auch wenn du im betrunkenen Zustand ungewöhnlich süß sein kannst, Darling."

Magnus schwang Alexander's Arm wieder über seine Schulter und zog ihn vorsichtig weiter.

 

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen setzte der Halbdämon den Bogenschützen auf der Bettkante ab und ging in die Knie um ihn von seinen Schuhen zu befreien. Als er gerade den ersten Schuh vom Fuß gezogen hatte, spürte er wie die Hände Alec's in seine Haare fuhren und seine Kopfhaut massierten. Wohlig seufzte er auf und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er spürte wie sich Gänsehaut auf seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

 

"Isch mag esch, wenn du vor mir kniescht."

"Alexander, nicht heute. Du bist betrunken." widerwillig griff Magnus nach den Händen des Blauäugigen und zog sie von einer seiner empfindlichsten Stellen weg. Seitdem der Schwarzhaarige bei dem Hexenmeister eingezogen war, hatte er viele solcher Stellen gefunden, die ihn schwach werden ließen und dies versuchte er selbst jetzt im betrunkenen Zustand auszunutzen.

 

Enttäuscht murrte der Größere, ließ sich aber nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Als er Alexander den zweiten Schuh ausgezogen hatte, stand er wieder auf und entledigte sich seiner. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer um sich abzuschminken. Als Hexenmeister hätte er es zwar auch ganz einfach runterzaubern hätte können, aber das Abschminken mit Wattepads war einfach viel angenehmer, auch wenn es so natürlich länger dauerte. Trotz allem fühlte man sich danach einfach frischer.

Als er fertig war, zog er sich noch die restliche Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Gemächlich ging er wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in der Erwartung einen schlafenden Schattenjäger vorzufinden, doch als er die Tür zum Raum öffnete, lag dieser wie Magnus nur in Boxershorts auf seiner Seite des Bettes, während er entsetzt nach oben blickte.

"Magnusch? Wer hat unscher Dach geklaut?"

 

Der Hexenmeister konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. So etwas ähnliches hatte der Schwarzhaarige auch gefragt, als er das erste mal in Magnus's Schlafzimmer stand.

Wenn man nach oben sah, war dort nicht wie zu erwarten ganz normale Tapete, sondern man konnte den Sternenhimmel mit vereinzelten Wolken und einen Halbmond sehen. Er hatte seine Decke so verzaubert, da er dadurch besser einschlafen konnte. So fühlte er sich freier.

Alec hatte sich nie über diesen Zustand beschwert und mittlerweile war Magnus sogar der festen Überzeugung, dass er dieses Extra sogar ziemlich genoss, da er den Schattenjäger häufig dabei beobachten konnte, wie er minutenlang in den Himmel starrte.

Lächelnd ging er auf das Bett zu und legte sich neben den Größeren.

 

"Keiner, Darling. Mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte er beruhigend.

Magnus griff nach der Seidendecke und zog sie sich bis über die Schultern und schloss die Augen. Heute war ein langer, aber schöner Tag gewesen und langsam bemerkte er, wie ihn die Müdigkeit einholte. Magnus wäre schon fast eingeschlafen, als er spürte wie der Bogenschütze sich ungeschickt von der Decke befreite und ein kühler Luftzug seine Beine umspielte.

Schwerfällig drehte sich der Blauäugige in die Richtung des Kleineren und im nächsten Moment rollte er sich auf ihn drauf.

Überrascht rieß der Hexenmeister die Augen auf.

"Alec?"

Trotz Überraschung schlang Magnus sofort die Arme um den Körper seines Freundes.

"Isch musch disch beschützen. Wenn isch schon nischt die Tür bewache, schirme isch disch wenigschten vor Angreifern ab." lallte Alexander müde und vergrub sein Gesicht in Magnus's Halsbeuge.

 

Belustigt, aber auch gerührt drückte er den Bogenschützen enger an sich.

"Ich sollte dich öfter betrunken machen. Du bist gerade so unglaublich süß." flüsterte er in Alec's Ohr.

 

"Isch bin ischt süsch!" protestierte der Schwarzhaarige, aber seine Aussprache machte alle Ernsthaftigkeit zu Nichte.

Seelig lächelnd schloss der Magier wieder seine Lider und murmelte noch ein "Ich liebe dich!"

Kurz bevor einschlief kam ihn noch einmal der Gedanke, wie beschützerisch Alec doch im betrunkenen Zustand war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
